


Pulitzer

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fix It Fic, Pulitzer Prize, Very short piece, alex giving a speech instead of lena, but I’m proud of it, married kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Kara is frantically looking around for Alex as she’s about to be presented the Pulitzer Prize...wait, is that Alex walking on to the stage?





	Pulitzer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece I thought of after 5x01.

Kara looked around nervously, they were about to present the award to her and Alex was nowhere to be seen. When her wife said she was only going to the bathroom for a minute, she didn’t think she’d meant ten minutes. She was about to super speed into the bathroom herself when.....was that Alex walking onto the stage? No, no it couldn’t be...yes, yes it definitely could be. Kara’s wife was walking on to the stage, she was walking up to the microphone. 

“Good evening everyone.” Alex began “I’m sure some of you are wondering who I am.” Kara couldn’t stop the bashful smile forming on her face “Well my name is Alex Danvers. I’m not a journalist, I’ve never worked in media once in my life, but I am the wife of tonight’s recipient, Kara Danvers.” The audience applauded “I begged them, and possibly bribed them” the audience laughed “to let me come out and present this award to Kara, but first I would like to say a few words.” Alex cleared her throat. “I met Kara when we were teenagers, when she came to live with my family after losing hers. And we got off to a rocky start, but eventually, we became closer than you could possibly imagine. And in that time, I’ve learned one thing about her. She is the strongest person I have ever met in my life. Her strength helped save many lives, including my own, more times than any of you could believe.” Kara was now weeping uncontrollably “She risked her own life to expose the president and his corruption, and she not only saved the country, but the world itself. Her strength, her courage, is a guiding light in a world of darkness, and it’s a light that I would gladly follow without any hesitation.” Alex turned her attention directly to Kara “Kara, what you have done, what you’ve accomplished, is nothing short of amazing. And I have no doubt that this is truly just the beginning of your journey. And wherever it takes you, I will always be by your side. I love you Kara, and I am so proud of you.” The audience burst out in a round of applause, Kara tried desperately to wipe away the tears. “Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor and a privilege, to present this year’s Pulitzer Prize for investigative reporting to Kara Danvers. For her exposure of corruption by the president of the United States.” 

The audience erupted into applause, Kara quickly walked up the stage, where Alex presented her with the medal. Kara couldn’t hold back and pulled Alex in for a fierce kiss, which only caused the audience to clap harder. 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Kara said to her wife through her sobs. Alex smiled at her wife. 

“I love you, you deserve this.” They both hugged as the audience cheered them on. If heaven truly did exist, Kara would be undoubtedly be in it right now. 


End file.
